Breathe
by Em.Celle
Summary: Lauren moves into the house directly opposite Bo's and a series of early morning-late night- conversations changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**An; I was clearing my BoLo files from my laptop and ran into some one shots that I never got to posting and I thought, meh, why not. So here's one.**_

 _ **Title;**_ _I breath out (You breathe in)_

 _ **Pairing;**_ _Bo/Lauren._

 _ **Part 1;**_ _So many dreams swinging out of the blue._

 _..._

Mrs. Rogers moves out in October and Bo buys herself a bar of her favourite chocolate and plays loud music in celebration.

She wasn't her favourite person in the world. Seemed to hate pretty much everything she did and she lived under this fantasic dillusion that Bo actually gave a fuck what she thought.

She feels sorry for whoever his new neighbours will be. But damn it is she happy for herself.

She's in a good mood almost the whole week and the patrons notice it. Her smiles are easier, her glares are less and everyone's thankful for it.

On Friday, around the nineth or something, she sees a light in Mrs. Rogers old house as she's washing her cup from her three am coffee fix.

She prays to the gods that whoever moved there is nothing like Mrs. Rogers.

...

For the first few days, she makes a game out of guessing how the new occupant looks like.

What they are like.

As far as she can tell, they have no problem with loud music.

(She hasn't gotten a single complain over it so far.)

They're clean as hell.

(She saw Mrs. Rogers's trash the other day, whoever moved in there thoroughly cleaned the house.)

They're loners.

(Not once has she heard a single sound coming from that house in the three days since the occupant moved in.)

Her guess work is put to a stop on Thursday morning (three am) as she's cleaning her coffee cup.

"It's not healthy you know." Her neck snaps up to meet the eyes of a blonde woman. Her hair in a ponytail, glasses sliding down her face. Her lips are twitching with what Bo assumes is a smile.

"What's not healthy?" She asks, not missing a beat.

"The amount of coffee you take." The woman answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Bo smirks and drys her hand, crossing them at her chest. "And how would you know how much coffee I take?"

"Three am, nine am, twelve pm then three am again. It's easy to master. You're a creature of habit."

Bo's chuckle comes from absolutely nowhere and she doesn't know why she doesn't find it frightening that this woman knows her coffee routine. "That's mighty stalkerish of you."

The woman shrugs, "I'm giving you health advice. You can either take it. Or die of caffeine poisoning. Your choice."

Bo arches a brow at the smirk playing on the woman's lips. "Caffeine poisoning?" She asks, her voice laced with doubt, "is that even a thing?"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't." She shrugs for the second time in as many minutes. "You decide if you want to find out or not."

Then she's gone and the lights to her kitchen are turned off.

And Bo just stands there, smiling.

...

When she leaves work the next day, she swings into the twenty four hour shop and she finds herself reading the information on the coffee packaging.

"Changing brands I see." Ricky, the attendant who's so used to her coming here that they're practically friends, says.

She shrugs as she places the money for the coffee in his hands. "I'm trying this new healthy thing."

...

"Still with the coffee I see."

"It's a healthier version."

"It's _still_ caffeine."

She smiles with her eyes over the cup. Taking a sip before looking right at the blonde woman. "It's a healthier version."

The woman smiles almost involuntarily, rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen.

Bo waits until the lights switch off to smile.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title;**_ _I breathe out (You breathe in)_

 _ **Pairing;**_ _Bo/Lauren._

 _ **Part 2;**_ _Some are a melody and some are the beat._

 _..._

"So, what do you do?"

"What?"

"Other than tell people _not_ to take their coffee, what else do you do?"

The woman adjusts her glasses, "that's rather personal for someone who's known me for all of two five minute conversations, don't you think?"

Bo snorts. "You judged my coffee drinking habits the day we met. I think personal has long left the building and isn't coming back."

She looks directly at Bo. She looks like she wants to smile but won't let herself. "Guess."

"What?" Bo chuckles out.

"Guess what it is I do."

"What's in it for me?" She asks cocking her hip. It seems to catch the blonde off guard but she recovers quickly and leans on her sink.

"I get to answer one of your questions. Any question of your choosing."

"What makes you think I'm interested in knowing anything about you?" She teases.

The woman smiles. It's actually more of a rise of the lips. All cocky and sure. "You just asked me what it is I do. I _know_ you're more than interested in knowing a lot of things about me."

Bo laughs. Full out laughs from her belly to her eyes. "You're humility is inspiring."

She shrugs. "I try. So...?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to guess or not."

"How many guesses do I get?"

She bites her lip, seemingly thinking for a bit, then, "three."

"Why three?"

"It's the standard number of guesses people usually get. Are you going to guess or are you going to keep asking questions."

"I'm going to guess but," she puts a finger up and the blonde's smirk momentarilly falls, "I'm going to take my sweet time with it. If I only have three guesses I need to make the most of them."

"Fine."

" _Fine."_

 _..._

She's distracted the whole of the next day at work.

Her mind is too busy analyzing everything about her new blonde neighbour.

She rolls around every piece of information she knows about her, which arguably isn't much and settles on three options.

One of them has to be right.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Let's hear your well thought guesses."

Bo narrows her eyes, "are you messing with me?"

She gasps and places her hand on her chest, "I would _never_."

Bo bites her lip to keep her laugh at bay and rolls her eyes. "You're a PI."

An arched eyebrow, " _PI?_ That's your smart guess?"

"Well you like prying into other people's business so-" she says haughtily and the blonde clicks her tongue, clearly feigning offense.

"I don't know what's more offensive, that you thought I am a PI or that I am a freaking _PI."_

"You said PI twice."

"That's just how _offended_ I am."

"Whatever- second guess, you're a writer."

"Is it the glasses?" She asks with a grin that's half teasing, half amused, "it's the glasses isn't it?"

"It's the telling people what to do actually."

"Ah," she nods slowly, "you're still wrong though."

Bo groans. Last chance. "Doctor."

The blonde's eyes widen. Bo grins widely. "I got it right, didn't I? _Yes!"_

"You _almost_ got it right, still, almost isn't enough so you lose."

"That's unfair." Bo scowls. "I should get at least one question."

"How is it unfair?" She asks around a chuckle, " and you were getting one question anyway."

Bo scowls harder.

The blonde sighs all matyr like. "I'll compromise with you, okay? I'll tell you what it is I do if you tell me what it is _you_ do."

"That's not a compromise, that's exploitation."

"That's the best that you're getting."

Suddenly, she feels shy. No, not shy, she embarassed. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't want this woman to know she works in a bar.

The woman seems to notice and she smiles softly. "I'm a research scientist. Or at least I'm _trying_ to be. I'm working on something for a competition and if I win, I could get into a really great programme. It's why I moved here actually. For the quiet."

It's the most the woman has ever said to her and it makes Bo feel trusted enough to open up. "I work at a bar. I hate it."

"So why don't you quit?" She asks as if it's the most obvious thing on earth.

Bo shrugs, she doesn't really know _why._ She wants to, but it's easy and safe and there're bills to pay and she has to pay them _somehow._

"You shouldn't stick to doing something you don't like-" she trails off in that way people do when they want you to add something.

"Bo."

The woman nods. "You shouldn't stick to doing something you don't like, _Bo."_

The way she says her name makes Bo smile and before she knows what's happening, the woman is moving from her counter and heading away. Bo's eyes widen.

"Hey! You didn't call tell me your name."

 _"Sleep tight Bo"_ She sing songs, walking away.

" _Hey_." She calls again but the lights are switched off and she can't help that for the second time in a row,she's left in her kitchen at three am, smiling.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title;**_ _I breathe out (You breathe in)_

 _ **Pairing;**_ _Bo/Lauren_

 _ **Part 3;**_ _Heaven can wait we're only watching the stars_

 _..._

"Aren't we being daring Thomas today." Bo teases as she watches the blonde sit on the window, her legs swinging in the air, hiting the walls in equal intervals.

She smiles and adjusts her glasses. "I don't know what bible you read, but I'm pretty certain Thomas was a doubter, not daring."

"Whatever." Bo stirs her coffee and hops onto the counter next to the sink, "why are you risking your life sitting there anyway?"

"It's not that far off." She observes looking down. "Besides, I have something for you."

Bo's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep." She reaches back inside and pulls out a batch of papers and leans, stretching them out to Bo.

"What's this?" Bo asks taking them into her hands.

"Job ads. I circled some that I thought you'd be interested in. Well, I circled _most_ of them because I didn't know what you'd be interested in."

Bo looks at the papers in her hands then at the blonde woman and she doesn't know what to say. No one has ever really thought she's better than what she is. Not even her.

"I could help you make the calls if you want. When you're at work and I'm free. Then I'll circle the available ones. Just to narrow things down a bit."

Bo still doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line or something." Her voice sounds the most unsure Bo has ever had it.

She shakes her head as she tries finding her voice. "No no- I just-" she _still_ doesn't know what to say. "Thank you." She whispers in her most sincere voice. Clutching the papers like the gift she feels they are.

...

She spends her days making calls, getting rejections and promises of call backs that never get fullfiled.

She waits for three am the way children wait for christmas. It has easily become her favourite part of the day.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Unless you want to work as an exotic dancer at _Paradise."_

The blonde laughs and ducks the balled paper Bo throws at her.

"What's wrong with being an exotic dancer? Besides, it's not like you don't have the body for it."

"Why, did you just compliment me?" She teases.

The blonde nods, not missing a beat. "Yes. Yes I did. You're very beautiful."

For a moment, Bo is stunned. Not only because of the compliment, but because of how honestly it's said.

"Thank you." She smiles. "That means a lot, coming from someone as gorgeous as you."

The blonde stills for a moment, the blushes, then clears her throat to break the moment, "so that's a no to exotic dancing?"

This time, she's not quick enough to duck the balled paper and it lands on her temple.

...

It's one dissapointment after another but everyday at three am she gets to just sit by her window and have someone tell her that she's not a faliure and the people who won't hire her don't know what they're missing, while drinking coffee.

And it just makes everything that much easier.

...

"How's the research coming?"

"It's coming."

"It's _coming?"_

"Yes it's-" it finally dawns on her and she glares at Bo who's trying not to laugh. "That was _not_ funny."

"Yes it was." Bo answers, losing the battle to laughter.

...

Haloween comes faster than she expected it to and Jerry says everyone has to dress as something zombie like.

"What the fuck, Jer."

"People are obsessed with the supernatural right now, okay? This will be good for business."

She groans and curses him all the way home that night. She's still grumbling when the blonde woman appears.

"What's with you?"

"Jerry is fucking annoying me."

"Jerry is the boss?"

Bo nods.

"The jerky McJerk one."

Bo smiles and nods again.

"Do you want me to sic the mob on him?"

"You're a scientist, not a mobster." Bo laughs.

The woman shrugs. "You never know. Anyway, what's he done this time?"

"He has come up with this stupid as fuck haloween theme that everyone has to work with. Apparently we're supposed to do something _Zombie-themed_."

"That's awesome."

"Shut up." Bo says with a glare.

The blonde shakes her head excitedly. "I'm serious. I _love_ zombies."

"Zombies are gross."

" _You're_ gross."

"Seriously? A ten year old just called, she wants her comeback back."

The blonde sticks her tongue out at her and Bo shakes her head laughing. "That is _really_ helping your case."

"Whatever. Shut up."

...

She still hasn't decided on a costume the day before and Jerry is breathing down her fucking neck so much that she feels like she'll kill him.

Or maybe just kill him.

Or maybe both.

"I have something for you."

"Is it a weapon I can use to kill Jerry with and still manage to avoid jail term?"

The blonde frowns, "no. But," she perks up, "it will help with that situation. Here," she raises a brown paper bag, "catch."

Bo does as she's told, looking inside almost as soon she has it in her hands. She gasps and takes it out.

"Is that-?"

"Yep." The blonde nods excitedly. "I figured I could make the costume and you'd take care of the make up and that's that."

"It looks so authentic," she narrows her eyes, "is this-is this _blood_?"

"Yes."

Her eyes snap to the blonde in shock. "Seriously?"

"No you idiot." The blonde says around a laugh, "but it looks like it, right?"

"One hundred percent. I can't believe you made this for me."

"It's more like I made it for Jerry. I care about the poor guy, didn't want you to kill him."

...

Jerry is hella surprised that Bo managed to come in a costume, an awesome one no less.

"Didn't think you'd manage, Dennis."

"I didn't." She says and doesn't give him any further explanations.

She takes as many pictures of people in funny costumes as she can and takes some of herself making funny faces. She literally, _literally_ runs to the store before it closes and buys so much candy the attendant looks at her weird.

"They're for someone special." She explains.

An hour later finds the blonde looking through Bo's pictures and laughing at the photos while shoving candy into her mouth.

Bo looks at her in wonder. Still in her bloody torn zombie wife dress and zombie make up. It's colder tonight than it's been recently but she doesn't care.

"Are you not going to share the candy?"

"No way." The blonde says with a shake of her head.

Bo pouts.

She rolls her eyes and throws a single M&M at her. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Bo is certain her ribs are going to hurt from laughing too much.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title;**_ _I breathe in (You breathe out.)_

 _ **Pairing;**_ _Bo/Lauren._

 _ **Part 4;**_ _Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while._

...

November comes with a kind of cold Bo has never felt before and for some reason, her only fear is that the blonde will stop turing up at three am and her life will go back to, whatever her life was before she had three am to look forward to.

But it doesn't happen because everyay, like clockwork, she's always there.

And everytime Bo sees her, she lets out a releived sigh.

...

"Blondie!"

She's breaking protocal, she knows. It's been a month and they rarely ever call each other. They just turn up at their windows and hope that the other will do the same.

But today is special and she figures they can make an exception this once.

"Blondie!"

"It's really rude to adress me by the colour of my hair." She appears and Bo's smile goes supernova just from the sight of her and the news bubbles inside her, begging to be released.

"I got it!" She yells, "I got the job."

Her face is blank for a moment, then she breaks into a smile that makes Bo feel warm despite the cold.

"Are you serious?"

Bo nods happily.

"Wait, " she pauses her celebrations for a bit, "which one did you get?"

"The assistant one. The one you made the initial call for. I know it's not a lot but-"

The blonde shakes her head, cutting her off, "don't do that. Don't diminish your acheivement. You wanted something and you went for it and I am _so_ proud of you. Seriously."

For some reason, that makes Bo happier than even getting the job did.

...

With Bo's new job and having normal working hours like a normal human being, their meeting time changes.

It's earlier and it lasts longer and Bo absolutely loves it.

...

"Have thanks giving dinner with me." She blurts out after days of thinking and thinking about it.

The blonde's eyes widen. "I uh- I-"

"Unless you have plans in which case-"

"I don't have plans."

"Then...?"

"I just-"

"You don't have to come to my place or anything." She tries fixing quickly. To make it less of a commitment. Because if there's one thing she knows about this woman, is that she doesn't let people in that easily. She hasn't even told her her name for god's sake. "We could- we could get a board!" She presents it like it's a brilliant idea. "We'll place it between the windows like a table and we'll place the food on it and everything and you can have thanks giving dinner from the comfort of your house. _With me_." She finishes with an unsure voice.

For a moment, she wonders why she has to be so damn stupid. But then the blonde is nodding. "Okay. Let's do that."

...

They make a list of food they'll cook and things they'll buy and who will cook what. They both cook at the same time in their seperate kitchens while talking about Bo's new boss who's a pain in the ass and the blonde's research which is trying to give her grey hair.

The blonde puts one music and starts humming to it and Bo smiles, soft and gentle. "What?"

"Nothing." She lies, "I just like that song."

They cook while listening to Elton John's 'Can you feel the love.'

...

They sit at their respective windows long after dinner's done, just watching the sky while for once, drinking wine instead of coffee.

The blonde talks endlessly about the stars and Bo just hums, a beautiful buzz from the wine and the sound of her voice settling somewhere in her mind.

It could be the intoxication talking, but she swears she could stay in this moment forever.

...

"You know this is insane, right? No one else puts lights up this early." Bo points out, glaring at the lights in her hands.

"Just, shut up and untangle."

Bo snorts, "that sounded so dirty."

"Everything sounds dirty to you."

"Not _everything_."

"Most things."

"Well, it's not my fault you make almost anything sound sexy."

They don't talk again after that.

...

She spends almost every waking moment thinking about it. She doesn't think she has ever wanted anything as much as she just wants to ask her.

She doesn't think she has ever dreaded anything as much as she dreads losing her.

Losing this.

So she decides to wait till after Christmas. The blonde is so ridiculously in love with the holiday that it's sort of annoying how cute it is.

She'll be in high spirits after christmas and chances of her saying yes will be high then.

Yes. She'll ask after Christmas.

...

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Sitting here with you. You?"

"You already said you're sitting here with me. You basically planned my Christmas for me."

"I did, didn't I?"

The blonde just rolls her eyes and smiles.

...

Bo laughs as she watches the other woman struggle to throw lights on the thin tree that's between their flats.

"Decorating." She humphs, missing the tree and trying again. "Which you should be looking into too."

Bo rolls her eyes and calls the entire thing silly. But later she drops by a store and gets cute little ornaments which she lines on the window.

"Not a word." She warns when the blonde smiles later.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure you weren't."

"Believe what you want." She shrugs and thus killing that line of conversation. "Anyway, I was thinking, we should decide each other's menu for christmas. I'll get you something, you'll get me something."

"What if I don't like what you get me or vice verser?"

"I guess we'll just have to go with trust here."

...

Lauren loves the Italian food Bo brings her.

Bo complains the whole time while stuffing her face full of all Lauren's home cooked meals.

...

"Merry Christmas."

Bo's eyes widen. "You didn't have to get me a gift. You said _no_ gifts."

"Well I changed my mind. Come on, take it before I fall or my arm dies or s _omething."_

Bo sighs and takes the wrapped box. And traces the note at the top- 'Merry Christmas, Bo. Lauren.'

 _Lauren._ She smiles at finally knowing her name.

Opening gently and smiling when she sees the Harry Porter themed mittens and scarf. She knew the blonde was just messing when she gagged at Bo's love for everything Harry Porter.

She lifts them, ready to say thank you, only to find a small vase with a tiny baggie next to it.

"I developed the seeds." The blonde is quick to explain. "It's a hybrid between orchid and a rose. I have a vague idea of what it'll be when it's fully grown. I hope you'll like it."

Bo feels her eyes sting, she chuckles tearily. "You actually _made_ me a flower from my favourite flowers?"

The blonde shrugs like it's nothing. "Merry Christamas, Bo."

And Bo wants to say something, but Thank You seems so inadequate.

...

It eats at her.

She can't sleep. It's at the tip of her tongue as she tells Lauren of the annoying guy at work. As Lauren tells her of her encounter with Mr. Keys from the house across hers who tries to hit on her although he's eighty and she doesn't know whether to be impressed, amused or insulted.

It's right there, she's literally just about to say it as they watch fireworks go off in the distance but then Lauren looks at her with her eyes bright from firework lights and happiness.

"Happy new year."

And she just can't.

Not yet.

...

"So, I have something to ask you."

It's mid January and she feels like if she doesn't do this now, she'll go insane.

And she likes her sanity.

So it has to be done.

"Okay." Lauren chuckles.

"Will you-" she takes in a huge breath, "will you go out with me? Like on a date?"

Lauren's eyes widen. Panic bursts in her like a broken dam and she feels like if she doesn't fill the space with words it'll suffocate her.

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. We can go to Bette's and just have pancakes or whatever. I just want to go out with you. On a date. And I really hope you want to go out with me too."

"I do." She says almost too softly in that way that indicates there's 'but' in there somewhere.

"But?" Bo prompts.

"I can't, I'm sorry Bo. I can't."

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title;**_ _I breathe out (You breathe in)_

 _ **Pairing;**_ _Bo/Lauren._

 _ **Part 5;**_ _Turn our golden faces into the sun._

 _..._

January isn't the best of months.

Things between them are tense and awkward and Bo wishes with all that she is that she'd never asked that damn question.

...

Except, she wanted to ask that question.

She wants to go out on a date with Lauren.

She wants to buy her dinner and hold her hand.

She wants to walk down the street with her and if she's lucky, get a kiss, or a million.

But more than anything, she wants Lauren to want that too.

...

"How was work?"

"Good. How's research going?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

...

Their time together gets shorter and shorter until they're barely spending half an hour together.

Lauren looks guilty.

And Bo is just plain confused.

Nothing makes much sense anymore.

...

Dyson, the annoying guy from work, asks her out.

He's charming in that guyish way when he's not being annoying.

And she needs a way to get over Lauren if she's going to fix their friendship.

So she says yes. And his beaming smile makes her feel like she's doing the wrong thing.

...

"I have a date this Friday." She says as casually as possible.

Lauren, who's still getting used to wearing contacts, narrows her eyes a bit. "A date?"

"A date."

"With whom?"

"Dyson."

Her face morphs into something closely resembling disgust, "the annoying one with the beard?"

"He's not always annoying." Bo defends half heartedly.

"But he has a beard." Lauren points out like this should be an answer to something important.

Bo shrugs. "So?"

"So, beards are _gross."_

Bo can't help but smile. She's just too cute with her oblivious jealousy. "How would _you_ know. I thought you're a goldstar lesbian."

"I don't have to kiss a bearded guy to know that facial hair is gross."

"Maybe I'll learn to like it."

Again with the narrowed eyes, "you shouldn't have to learn how to like the person you're with."

"Well I can't get the one I want." Bo looks at her pointedly. "So I have to learn to want the one I get."

Lauren doesn't say anything after that.

...

Dyson is prompt friday night and she wishes he wasn't.

She waters her flower and keeps looking back at her kitchen, not wanting to leave.

"Let me just," she points towards the kitchen, "let me just get a glass of water."

He nods and agrees to wait.

She takes longer than necessary, willing Lauren to appear and just please, _please_ tell her not to go.

She'll even agree to her ridiculous beard excuse today.

She doesn't turn up.

Bo leaves the kitchen only to come back a few minutes later.

"Come on, Lauren. Come on." She mumbles under her breath, watching the window across from her like a hawk.

Nothing.

She turns to leave when she hears her, finally. "So you're really doing this?"

"I have no other choice."

"Has he shaved his beard?"

Bo sighs, "you're not being fair. I asked you on a date. I looked you in the eyes and asked you and you looked me in the eyes and told me no."

"I didn't say no. I said I can't." She explains like that should make any difference.

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not." She shakes head. "No means I don't want to, I can't means I'm not _capable."_

"What can't you? Why are you incapable?"

"I'm not good at relationships of any kind." She says almost sadly. "People confuse me and infuriate me and most of the time I can't stand them. You're one of the few who's an exception and I'm afraid if we act on our feelings and end up not working out I'd have ruined us."

"So you're dooming us before we've even begun for nothing?"

"This is not nothing." She points between them, "what we have, what we _already_ have, it's not nothing to me."

"But what we have could be so much more." Bo's voice is almost pleading, she doesn't even care. "You just have to take a chance, Lauren."

Dyson chooses then to call and ask her if she's almost done, they might lose their reservation he says.

Lauren shakes her head and moves away.

Bo stands there till the lights in Lauren's kitchen are switched off.

...

The whole night is torture.

Dyson is nice and attentive and some girl will be really lucky to be the object of his affections.

But she's not some girl.

She's a girl who can't stop looking at her watch and wondering what Lauren is doing by now.

She's a girl who's apologising to her date while running out of the resturant and into a taxi and all the way to her window when she gets home.

She's a girl who's dissapointed in herself because she might have messed it all up.

...

"Blondie!"

"Blondie!"

Someone somewhere says for her to stop making noise. She rolls her eyes.

"Lauren, please." I know- I know I fucked up, I know I shouldn't have pushed for more than you could give and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking for a chance to earn it. I'm asking because I love what we _already_ have too. I love coming home knowing you'll be here. I love talking about your research and that you let me bitch about my boss. I love everything about what we already have and if I made it sound like I don't, like it's nothing, it wasn't intentional and I'm sorry."

She waits to hear if something moves. She just sees a light turn on and she smiles.

"I'm going to sit here all night telling you all the things I love about what we have if that's what it takes to get you to give me another chance. Although I think you should know I might freeze and that will totally be on you. No pressure or anything, just a warning. I wouldn't mind-"

There's a knock on her door, cutting her mid ramble and she groans. "Go away!"

It gets louder. Probably Dyson followed her home to ask why the fuck she ran out like a lunatic.

But the lights just turned on meaning Lauren's listening and this is her chance.

"I said go the fuck away!"

It gets even louder. She groans again- "I'll be right back. Please don't go. I know you're there."

Then she storms to the door, ready to rip Dyson a new one. Only to swing the door open to find Lauren.

Shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Suddenly, her lungs feel empty.

"Lauren? what are you-"

The blonde curls and uncurls her fists. She looks so nervous and sheepish and so, so _beautiful._

"You really shouldn't adress me by the colour of my hair, it's rude."

Bo laughs but her throat feels full of tears. "I wanted to get your attention."

"Well you did. Here I am."

"Here you are." Bo says with a nod. Then she frowns a little. "Why are you here?" Because if it's to end them completely she doesn't know what she'll do.

Lauren doesn't answer immidiately. She just looks at Bo and smiles. Gently, truly, her lips lifting at the sides and the corners of her eyes crinkling and all of her face lighting up.

She places a cool palm on Bo's cheek and steps right into her personal space.

"I'm doing what you asked of me. I'm taking a chance."

She whispers.

Right before kissing her.

...

 _ **Fin.**_

...

 _ **An; The ending is meant to be ambiguous. Like those anything could happen now endings.**_

 _ **The whole idea of this was two people creating chemistry using words. I hope I managed to do that. & that you liked it. **_

_**Feel free to tell me if you did (Or didn't.)**_


End file.
